Cloud's Darkness
by Cloudeth
Summary: Cloud is struggling to find out what he really wants. He fights with himself constantly and can't make up his mind. He feels left out and alone.
1. Part I

Cloud sat in the corner watching everyone around him. He watched all his friends dance around, having fun.

_Why can't I just go over and join them. No, I can't dance, they will laugh at me. Look at Tifa though…she looks so beautiful._

Tifa looked over and saw Cloud sitting in the corner by himself. She walked over to him.

"What's wrong Cloud?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"But you're sitting over here by yourself..."

"I'm fine, you go back over and have fun."

"Ok, but you better come over and join us soon."

"Yeah, sure."

_Good job, you managed to push her away again. Tell her how you really feel. I couldn't, she doesn't feel the same way._

"CLOUD!!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Cloud looked up, startled, and saw Barret dancing around, legs and arms flying everywhere. It was one of those rare moments that Cloud smiled, looking over at his best mate making a huge fool of himself. Barret ran over to Cloud, almost knocking out a few people on the way.

"What the hell are you doing over here by yourself??? There are chicks out there!!!! Dancing!!!!"

"I don't like dancing…"

"Neither do I, but I'm still doing it."

"I'm just afraid of what they will think of me."

"They don't give a shit! They just want to have fun, look at them. They can't dance."

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to dance."

"Ok man, but you're the one missing out!"

_What am I doing? I should just go out there and have fun. Barret is right, they won't care. Ok, I am going._

Cloud stood up and walked towards his group of friends. Suddenly, he saw Tifa dancing very close to Vincent. Vincent put his hand on her back and pulled her closer. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

_Tifa…How could I be so stupid? Why would she like me?_

Cloud turned and walked silently out of the house. Tifa saw him leaving and ran after him.

"Cloud! Where are you going?"

"I've had enough of this party, I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because the one thing in there that made me happy, just got taken away."

"And what would that be?"

"You."

Cloud jumped onto his bike and rode off into the distance. Tifa sat down on the front steps.

_I always had an idea he liked me. He was always looking over at me, and Vincent…I don't even like him, that was just a one time thing. I should have known Cloud would get upset._

Tifa went back inside. Vincent walked over to her.

"Where did Cloud go?"

"Oh, he was just feeling sick. He said he needed some rest."

"Poor guy, come back over and join us now."

"Sure."

Cloud arrived home and ran into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and picked up the framed photo of Tifa and threw it at the wall.

_She doesn't like you._

Cloud feel asleep, pictures of Tifa and Vincent racing through his mind, crushing what little hope he had left.


	2. Part II

RING RING RING RING

Cloud opened his eyes, awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. It was Tifa again...

_This is the third time she has rang me this morning. I don't feel like talking to her. I should give her a chance to explain though…But, what is there to explain. She kissed Vincent, obviously she likes him._

Cloud let the phone keep ringing until all was silent once again. He climbed back into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Tifa put down her phone, sitting down on a nearby chair.

_He could at least pick up and answer. Maybe he is asleep though. I wish I could explain what happened…I know he wouldn't understand though. Just like Cloud, making assumptions before he knows the whole story. I probably would have done the same thing anyway…_

Tifa picked up her phone again, this time choosing to ring Vincent.

"Vincent, I need to talk to you about last night."

"I'm listening."

"About when we kissed last night... It was just a kiss, nothing more."

"Oh…Yeah, it was just a kiss. I know that."

"Good, I was worried you might get the wrong idea. Thanks for understanding"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Ok, talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye…"

Vincent dropped his phone and fell onto his bed.

_I was so sure that she liked me…She kissed me, and yet it meant nothing to her. How could she lead me on, and then say it was nothing._

He got up and headed towards the door.

_Maybe some drinking will cheer me up._

Vincent headed down the street towards the bar. As he got inside he ordered a few beers and drank them almost immediately. A few minutes later, he was completely drunk.

"I think you've had enough."

"NO!"

"I think you should leave."

Vincent reached for his gun, but the barman saw him. He pulled out a shotgun from behind the bar.

"Leave, now."

Vincent ran from the bar.

_I wasn't going to hurt him. Just persuade him to give me another beer. I should go home now…_

Vincent started walking home, almost falling over a few times. Tifa was driving down the street when she saw Vincent struggling to keep his feet. She parked the car near his house and ran towards him.

"Vincent! Are you ok?"

"Just…feeling…a bit sick."

"Here, let me help you."

Tifa helped Vincent back to his house and took him inside. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just a bit…"

"What was the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing. I just felt like a few beers."

"Ok, I have to go now. I'm on my way to visit Cloud. Bye Vincent."

_She doesn't like you._

Vincent jumped up from the couch and grabbed Tifa's arm.He spun her around and tried to kiss her.

"VINCENT! What are you doing?!?!?!"

Tifa pushed Vincent away and an out the door. She hoped in her car and drove away. Vincent ran after her. He hoped in his car and sped off after her. Tifa looked back and saw Vincent right behind her.

_He likes me…But he said he didn't on the phone. He must be angry because I'm going to see Cloud._

She could see Cloud's house coming up in the distance. She pulled into his driveway and quickly ran to the door. She knocked loudly, hoping that Cloud was home.

"Cloud! Answer the door, please, Vincent is chasing after me."

Cloud was sitting on the couch when he heard Tifa calling his name. He ran to the door and swung it open.

"Tifa, what's wrong?"

"Vincent is drunk and he tried to kiss me."

Cloud looked outside and saw Vincent's car turn wildly into his driveway. Vincent got out of his car and walked towards Cloud and Tifa.

"Vincent, don't come any closer. I don't want you anywhere near Tifa ever again."

"You can't stop me Cloud. You're good for nothing, always failing everybody."

Vincent pulled out his gun and aimed it at Tifa.

"VINCENT! NO!"

"What are you going to do Cloud?"

Cloud walked slowly towards Vincent.

"Put the gun down Vincent. You don't want to hurt anyone."

"SHUT UP CLOUD! You always think your better than everyone."

"Calm down, there is no need to get angry."

Cloud had almost reached Vincent, suddenly, there was a loud ringing sound in his ears.

"NO! CLOUD!"

Tifa ran to Cloud as he dropped to the floor.

"What have you done Vincent…"

Vincent dropped the gun and ran out of the house. He got in his car and drove off. Tifa ran to the phone and called for an ambulance.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. Tifa jumped into the ambulance, sitting next to Cloud.

"Cloud, can you hear me?"

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at Tifa. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Stay with me Cloud, please stay with me."

"Tifa… I love you, I always have."

"I love you too Cloud. I always wanted to say that, I just never realized it."

"I thought you liked Vincent…"

"That was just a one time thing. I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I should have given you a chance to explain."

"Tifa… I hope I will see you again someday."

"Cloud! Don't talk like that."

"Goodbye Tifa."

Tifa felt Cloud's hand slip out of hers.

"NO! CLOUD! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Tifa shook Cloud, as if trying to wake him up.

_He's gone, gone forever._

Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at his lifeless body. She hugged him tightly, repeating the same words over and over.

"I love you Cloud."


End file.
